


Out of Character

by ladymacbeth77



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Blow Jobs, Characters Writing Fanfic, Explicit Sexual Content, Incest, M/M, Oral Sex, Sibling Incest, Slash
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-02
Updated: 2012-09-02
Packaged: 2017-11-13 09:26:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/501993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladymacbeth77/pseuds/ladymacbeth77
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Finale della 5x09. Dean si interroga sulle relazioni omosessuali e Sam gli dà una mano a capire.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Out of Character

Sam stava tornando verso l'Impala, cercando di mettere più strada possibile tra lui e Becky, prima che quest'ultima cambiasse idea su di loro... a parte il fatto che non c'era mai stato un 'loro'.  
A passo spedito scese lungo il sentiero, trovandosi davanti l'auto e Dean. Dean con quel sorriso un po' così ad incorniciargli le labbra. Sam rallentò l'andatura fino a fermarsi del tutto, una volta arrivato sul marciapiede. Perché cavolo suo fratello stava sorridendo in quel modo?  
Non era il sorriso delle grandi occasioni, tipo 'abbiamo aperto il culo ai fantasmi e ora sono più felice'. Non era il sorriso da cheeseburger o da torta di mele con panna. Era il sorriso da... 'ho disperatamente bisogno di scopare'.  
Il problema era che dovevano andare a cercare Crowley e quella cazzo di colt, non avevano tempo nemmeno per pisciare, figuriamoci per andare a donne. Sam si avvicinò alla macchina e si appoggiò con le braccia conserte sul tettino. “Stai pensando a qualcosa di piacevole?”  
Dean sembrò risvegliarsi in quel momento, fissando Sam con occhi accesi e curiosi. “Mh, no... cioè, sì... stavo pensando ad una cosa... ma ne parliamo in macchina” Detto questo salì e aspettò che Sam facesse altrettanto per ripartire.  
“Sai, pensavo a Damien e Barnes... quei due che ci hanno aiutato nel caso.”  
“Mh mh” rispose Sam, cercando di capire dove il fratello volesse andare a parare.  
“Lo sai... lo sai che stanno...” mormorò Dean, abbassando la voce come se fosse un segreto di stato. “Insieme. Cioè, non come noi due che siamo fratelli, ma insieme... insieme. Sai, due spazzolini in bagno, lo stesso cassetto delle mutande... il... il...”  
“Sesso?” chiese Sam. “Dean, avevo capito che erano gay e che stavano insieme, non devi inibirti con me.”  
“L'avevi capito?” domandò il maggiore sorpreso. “Vuoi dire che fra simili vi riconoscete?”  
“No, voglio dire che non ho la mentalità chiusa come te e non penso solo alle donne donne donne.”  
“Ecco qual è il tuo problema!” esclamò Dean, sbattendo la mano sul volante.  
Sam sospirò, alzando gli occhi al cielo. “Comunque, non c'è niente di male. Anzi, il sesso tra due uomini può essere molto piacevole...”  
Stavolta Dean inchiodò di colpo, sconvolto. “Vuol dire che tu... lo hai fatto?!”  
“Dean!” Sam aveva appoggiato i palmi delle mani sul cruscotto per evitare di rompere il parabrezza con una testata. “Accidenti! E comunque... sì, mi è capitato. Prima di conoscere Jess” mormorò.  
“Sam!” esclamò il fratello. La cosa lo aveva davvero scioccato, anche se il sospetto ogni tanto gli era venuto. Una battuta però è un conto, la verità... beh, decisamente un altro! Ripartì e rimase in silenzio per un po', pensando a quello che poteva dire in quel momento. “E com'era?” chiese alla fine.  
“Com'era cosa?” domandò Sam, che si era dimenticato quello di cui stavano parlando.  
“Dai, fare sesso con un uomo.”  
“Ti interessa davvero saperlo?”  
“No!”  
Sam sospirò di nuovo e riportò la sua attenzione sulla strada.  
“No... cioè... forse...” mormorò Dean, tossicchiando.  
“Beh, non è male. Anzi, direi che è molto soddisfacente. Sai, un uomo sa perfettamente cosa vuole un altro uomo e...”  
“Basta così! Non voglio sapere altro!” gridò Dean, accendendo la radio per coprire le parole del fratello.  
Passarono altri minuti con la sola compagnia della musica, prima che il maggiore parlasse di nuovo.  
“E cosa... cosa avete fatto? Non che mi interessi si intende...”  
“Io ero quello passivo della coppia e quindi ero io che...” Sam non poté finire di parlare perché la musica dei Led Zeppelin aveva appena infranto il muro del suono.  
 _Si prospetta un viaggio mica male..._ pensò affranto il minore, cercando di concentrarsi sul percorso. I dubbi di Dean però continuavano a tormentarlo. Possibile che suo fratello, l'orgogliosamente etero che giudicava le donne dalle misure di reggiseno e dallo stacco di coscia, avesse dei pensieri sul sesso maschile? Un sorrisetto malizioso gli apparve sulle labbra mentre un'idea neanche molto fugace gli attraversò la mente.  
Guardò Dean con la cosa dell'occhio: stava guidando e canticchiando allo stesso tempo, nel vano tentativo di apparire disinteressato. Pian piano una mano di Sam scivolò sulla coscia dell'altro e cominciò a risalire lentamente fino all'inguine. La salivazione di Dean si era azzerata e, quando il palmo si posò sul suo sesso, frenò nuovamente di colpo.  
“Cosa... cosa... cosa...” balbettò.  
“Cosa sto facendo?” chiese Sam, la bocca vicinissima all'orecchio del fratello. “Ti sto dando una dimostrazione pratica, visto che non vuoi sentirne neanche parlare.”  
Tutta l'arroganza tipica di Dean sembrata scivolata via un istante prima che le dita di Sam sganciassero i suoi jeans. Le mani erano incollare al volante e qualsiasi tentativo del cervello di staccarle si scontrava con l'insubordinazione del resto del corpo, che aveva deciso di entrare in sciopero.  
“Sam... è... sbagliato...”  
“Lo so” rispose Sam. “Ma in fondo quando mai noi facciamo la cosa giusta?”  
Touché! La risposta del minore era molto buona e Dean non ebbe niente da obiettare. Strano che le parti si fossero invertite in questo modo. Di solito era Sam che faceva il bravo bambino e Dean quello che infrangeva le regole. Si trovò a ridacchiare, sotto lo sguardo perplesso del fratellino.  
“Cosa c'è?”  
“Niente, mi sembra solo di essere dentro ad una fiction di Becky. Sai, quelle con la scritta OOC...”  
Sam sorrise. “Quindi le hai lette. Ma non ti faceva schifo lo slash?”  
Dean arrossì fino alla punta delle orecchie. “Infatti... mi fa... schifo...” balbettò.  
Il minore ghignò provocante. “Anche questo ti fa schifo?” chiese, dando una bella leccata all'erezione di Dean che teneva stretta nella mano.  
Il maggiore sentì il fiato spezzarsi in gola, mentre tutto il sangue confluiva nelle zone basse. “Non lo so... continua... poi ti dico...” sussurrò rauco.  
Sam non ebbe bisogno di altri incitamenti. La sua lingua ricominciò a percorrere il membro duro del fratello, da cima a fondo e viceversa, finché non lo ebbe ricoperto tutto di saliva. Gli baciò la punta e poi la fece sparire dentro la sua bocca, fermandosi il tempo necessario per lavorargliela a dovere, con le labbra e la lingua.  
Dean era immobile come una statua, stava respirando a fatica ed ogni rantolo che gli usciva dalla bocca diventava un gemito di piacere. Sì, decisamente un uomo sapeva cosa voleva un altro uomo. Nessuna donna gli aveva mai fatto niente del genere.  
“Sammy....” mugolò, mettendogli la mano sulla testa e stringendo quelle ciocche castane tra le dita.  
Fu un invito implicito che il fratellino raccolse subito, scendendo sempre più giù, fino a contenere tutta la sua erezione nella bocca. Dean era piacevolmente stupito della bravura di Sam in queste cose, evitò però di chiedersi quanta esperienza avesse alle spalle: se pensava a suo fratello con un altro uomo, sentiva una furia cieca dentro di sé. Che fosse geloso?  
Nel momento in cui la mano di Sam raccolse i suoi testicoli e cominciò a massaggiarglieli in sincronia con i movimenti della sua testa, ogni altro pensiero razionale se ne andò dalla mente di Dean. Adesso c'era solo il piacere.  
Resistette più che poté per godersi ogni istante del pompino più bello e soddisfacente che gli fosse mai stato fatto. Quando giunse al limite, strattonò la testa di Sam per farlo smettere.  
“Sto... venendo...” balbettò.  
Ma il minore non accennò a staccarsi, anzi aumentò i movimenti della testa fino a sentire le prime gocce di sperma sulla sua lingua. Il pensiero di venire in quella bocca così sublime fece impazzire del tutto Dean che si lasciò andare completamente.  
Rimase ansimante con le dita ancora strette ai capelli di Sam, finché la voce del fratello non gli giunse alle orecchie.  
“Adesso puoi lasciarmi andare.”  
Dean arrossì e tolse la mano, cercando di ricomporsi, mentre Sam si rimetteva a sedere, pulendosi la bocca con la manica della camicia. Sul suo volto c'era un sorriso soddisfatto.  
“Allora? Che ne pensi del sesso tra uomini?”  
Dean sospirò e rivolse al fratello un sorrisetto indecente. “Non lo so... non sono ancora del tutto convinto... Che ne dici di un'altra dimostrazione pratica?”  
Sam ridacchiò. “Agli ordini. Però stavolta andiamo in un motel. Non ho più l'età per il sesso in macchina.”  
“Come sei provinciale! Mai che tu voglia provare qualcosa di nuovo” borbottò il maggiore, rimettendo in moto l'Impala.   
Il minore rise di cuore: Dean non sarebbe mai andato OOC.


End file.
